


'Cause sooner or later in life, the things you love you lose

by evilregal



Series: femslash100 prompts (2015) [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4125339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilregal/pseuds/evilregal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Established Swan Queen, post S4b, wishful thinking on my part.<br/>Prompt: hello</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Cause sooner or later in life, the things you love you lose

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 comm. prompt #462, hello

She picked up the dagger with Emma's name engraved on the blade. It shakes in her grip, as if trying to break free, but she held onto it tightly. She'd never let go. She’d never let her go.   
  
Snow looked like she was about to protest, but Charming shook his head and put a pacifying hand on her shoulder.   
  
Regina inclined her head in thanks, before vanishing into purple fumes.   
  
/   
  
She sits on their bed for hours, the dagger on her lap.   
  
When dawn breaks, Regina dries the last of her tears and takes a few deep breaths. She raises the dagger in front of her.   
  
"Emma Swan, I summon thee." Her voice is shakier than she would've liked.   
  
White smoke fills the room and when it dissipates, Emma stands in front of her.   
  
Her blonde curls are wild, tousled just like when she first wakes up in the morning. Her skin is still pale and smooth, and her eyes. They are bright, brighter than Regina has ever seen them. No trace of the darkness she expected.   
  
Her heart is hammering, and she almost wishes someone would rip it out.   
  
"Hello, Regina," Emma says gravely, but her mouth twitches into a smile, and Regina can finally breathe again.   
  
“Hello, Emma.”   
  
She stands, dropping the dagger on the bed. She hesitates only for a moment before kissing her saviour deeply.   
  
When they part for air, Regina rests her forehead against Emma’s.   
  
“You are an idiot, Miss Swan.”   
  
And Emma laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated! xx


End file.
